My Name is Rose
by Crystal-the-Time-Dragoon
Summary: My life's always been filled with struggles. If only it wasn't so difficult in the sands of Tatooine when you work for the resistance.
1. Chapter 1:Death Ringing in my Ear

A figure sat of the dunes, staring into the distance. A bag was slung lazily over their shoulder. She had red-orange hair, the color of wine mixed with lemons. Her eyes were hazy and vague. They were the color of resenting, loathing, and loss. She was wearing what most referred to as a smuggler's outfit, but to her, it was just a black jacket.

Most would look at this figure, which screamed Sith, First Order, or The Empire and run away. They'd never guess that this figure was Me. Rose Redthorn. I am one of your everyday rebel emissaries. I also happen to be a Jedi. Self-trained, but the closest we have to a true one. Most people just get a cheap saber, wave it around, join the resistance and say they are a Jedi. There's more to one of us than just that, though

I pulled out a Rubix Cube from my bag, fiddling with it. It hardly moved with all this sand about. Stupid Tatooine, why must The First Order always be here. Wish I had somewhere else to spy.

A light tap was on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. The breeze was pretty strong... "Stand up, Rebel scum!" Someone shouted behind me. I didn't need to glance behind myself to guess who had found me whilst I sat in the sand. Stormtroopers. I rose slowly, keeping my hands in the air. No need to get shot, these people may have info…

"Search her! Her bag probably has something in it!" Have you ever had a moment where your life speeds before your eyes? Well, this was my first of many. They grabbed my satchel bag, shuffling past my Rubix cube, odd talismans and amulets, and canteen. The reached in and pulled out my saber and a few smoke bombs. Busted twice. "Scratch that! Jedi scum… You're coming with us!"

Oh, of course, I tried to fight back for that order, but I had hardly moved my hand when I was shot in the leg and handcuffed. They loaded me onto a TIE Fighter, and before I could try to escape, I was in front of one of The First Order's dark lords. Darth Fritoz. He had hair that was a somber hue of wine mixed with the down of a raven. His eyes were swirling pits of foreboding blues.

He looked me up and down, then smirked. "**Ah. Rose Redthorn. How great it is to see you, I am sure you know your charges. Murder, resistance, releasing our tactics to the rebels, and burglary. How do you plead?"** I looked up and muttered my answer a bit tauntingly. "**Innocent, for none of the things you stated were a crime." **

He turned to one of the stormtroopers who was standing by him and grumbled something I couldn't catch. "**How about you tell us everything about the Jedi and Rebels, and we will consider pitying you…"**He then grabbed a matchstick and ignited it, holding it inches away from my eye. "**You know what will happen if you resist, don't you, Rose?"**

I looked up and said a quote I have grown to love. "**Go convince the sea waves not to break. You will convince me no more easily." **I felt the searing pain in my eye, as oh-so-slowly, the trooper dragged the flame across my face, making a slash mark that would soon become a scar that would stay with me the remainder of this melancholy thing people call 'my life'. The shade in my right eye would take a while to get used to, though.

I looked up at them and hissed out. "**Try harder, for no pain can cause me to tell you this." **In a mix of outrage and impediment, the trooper drew a cheap red saber. "**Tell me now!"** At my denial, I felt a pain slash into my chest. The saber sheathed, and I felt myself collapse into the blood pooling around me. The saber was faulty, however. These… shoddy sabers could be bent by the force. I turned it just in time for it to miss my vitals.


	2. Chapter2:The Possible and the Impossible

When I opened my eyes, I could hardly sigh with relief that I still endured. I was laying on the stone-cool floors in restraints. I looked at Darth Fritoz and snapped out "**You won't get a word out of me. Strike me down in all your anger, Fritoz. You will gain just as much information."**

"**Sure, I could do that. However, I could also use you for blackmail. We can always use some more money, after all."** He said, pulling out a small hologram device. He quickly tied a large black rag around my face so I could not be heard easily, and turned on the device.

He turned to it as someone from the rebellion popped up on the device. They seemed startled and said something Rose didn't catch. "**Hello there Agent Oliva. Good to see my spy's still alive. Broadcast this to General Ava."**

The face of General Ava of the resistance popped up, and she snarled. "Vhat do you vant, Vritoz!" Smugly, Darth Fritoz gradually turned the Hologram device so that she faced me, tethered to the floor by chains, still bleeding from my chest. When he responded, his voice sounded like a hissing serpent. "**Money. If you do not oblige...Well, it doesn't look like she'll even endure the night"**

I could only listen as the money he wanted was quickly surrendered to him, and then he turned back to me. "**Hmm. You are more useful than I thought you'd be, Rose. Bl-560, take her to a cell. Only enough water for a day. No food...she will have to bear without it."**

I found that Darth Fritos though my strength was feeble enough to leave unshackled. Heh. A rookie mistake when dealing with a Jedi. All I had to do was figure out how to get out of a cell! I turned to the guard and waved my hand. "**You will unlock this cage and escort me out of here." **

He turned his head and unlocked the cell. Then, He drew his rifle and pointed it at me. "Jedi, do you want both your eyes to be sightless? Great, because that's what you get if you make any more sound."

For a few weeks, it was like that. He raised the stakes, adding in that I would stay apprehended unless hostages were traded as the days advanced. I was able to tell I must have looked pathetic by the growing worry in General Ava's eyes. The injury had somewhat healed, but I often got slashed by the troopers in their outrage at my refusal to talk.

It was taunting! My weapons, like my saber, and everything I had was in that bag, and they left it hanging right near the cell. Then I heard it. Quick footsteps, rushing down the

halls. Blaster rifles and cheap sabers being waved around. I heard a muffled "Psst.." behind me.

"You Rose?" She squeaked. I nodded silently, pointing to my bag as I quickly whispered to my rescuer. "**My Bag- Get my Bag!" **

She grabbed my bag and tossed it inside. I pulled out my saber and broke through the cell. I then turned to her. "**What's your name, general?" **She sputtered out her answer, staring at the glowing saber in my hand. "I-I'm no general, but my name is Madalyn. Agent Madyln."

I smiled warmly. "**It's due time that you get a promotion than, Madalyn." **I started forwards, then stumbled, my leg refuses to support my weight. I stumbled, and Madalyn caught me by my arms. "O-Oh my! Are you ok, Rose…?"

I looked up, my misty eyes meeting hers. Then, I collapsed.


End file.
